metal_gear_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Snake Eater (piosenka)
Snake Eater to muzyka otwierająca Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater. Przegląd Norikiho Hibino napisał utwór otwierający grę, który był w stylu muzyki pochodzącej z filmów o James'ie Bondzie, który został wykonany przez Cynthię Harrel. Piosenka pojawia się również w Metal Gear Solid 4, do odblokowania w iPodzie, jak również w Peace Walker na Walkmana i The Phantom Pain jako kaseta w grze. W Metal Gear Solid 3, wokal Harrell z piosenki zagra podczas długiej sekwencji wspinaczkowej po drabinie, kiedy to Naked Snake odbywa podróż na szczyt góry Krasnogorje. Inna wersja "Snake Eatera", nieoficjalnie znana jako "The Boss Mix", zagra podczas walki The Boss, kiedy do pokonania jej zostało pięć minut. W tym momencie, piosenka będzie grać aż do refrenu, a następnie powtórzy się od pierwszego wersetu z wokalem. Po tym, piosenka będzie grać normalnie i będzie zawierać dramatyczny śpiew. Inna wersja "Snake Eatera" istnieje również jako mix "Abstracted Camouflage". Bary z ostatniej części instrumentalnej utworu są również możliwe do usłyszenia zaraz po tym, jak Ocelot wzywa DCI. W Metal Gear Solid 4, otwierające bicie bębnów ze "Snake Eatera" będzie czasem słyszane, gdy gracz wyposaża Patriota. Sam utwór jest również stosowany jako muzyka do trzeciej fazy ostatecznej bitwy pomiędzy Solid Snake'iem i Liquid Ocelotem na szczycie Outer Haven. Może być odblokowany jako muzyka do iPoda, zbierając wszystkie emblematy, i da premie podczas rozgrywki, gdy będzie grał w trakcie walki. Wersja fortepianowa utworu gra również w Peace Walkerze, w trakcie retrospekcji związanych z The Boss, a także w czasie obu przypadkach, gdzie Big Boss próbował usunąć nośniki pamięci. Cover w wykonaniu Donny Burke jest wykorzystany w ścieżce dźwiękowej Metal Gear Solid Vocal Tracks & Covers. Słowa thumb|right|335 px What a thrill With darkness and silence through the night What a thrill I'm searching and I'll melt into you What a fear in my heart But you're so supreme! I give my life Not for honor, but for you (Snake Eater) In my time there'll be no one else Crime, it's the way I fly to you (Snake Eater) I'm still in a dream, Snake Eater Someday you go through the rain, And someday you feed on a tree frog, It's ordeal, the trial to survive For the day we see new light I give my life Not for honor, but for you (Snake Eater) In my time there'll be no one else Crime, it's the way I fly to you (Snake Eater) I'm still in a dream, Snake Eater I'm still in a dream, Snake Eater (Snake Eater...) Inne występowanie "Snake Eater" może zostać zaśpiewany w Karaoke Revolution Volume 3 od Konami, które zostało wydane na PlayStation 2. W Super Smash Bros. Brawl, "Snake Eater" pojawia się w grze, jako utwór instrumentalny na poziomie Solid Snake'a na wyspie Shadow Moses. Instrumentalna wersja "Snake Eatera" grana jest również podczas pobierania motywu MGS3 na 3DS'a. W Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain, "Snake Eater" może zostać zdobyty jako kaseta. Ta kaseta znajduje się w posterunku 21 a regionie granicznym Angola-Zaire w Afryce. Dodatkowo, piosenka, a raczej wersja grana podczas ostatnich pięciu minut walki z The Boss w Metal Gear Solid 3, jest dostępna jako BGM do Metal Gear Online 3, od aktualizacji 1.02, zatytułowana "MGS3 The Boss". Autorzy Wokal: Cynthia Harrell Muzyka, słowa, i napisany przez: Norihiko Hibino Struny i aranżacja dźwięków: Mark Holden Programowanie: Nate Phillipe / Rika Muranaka Producent: Rika Muranaka Kategoria:MGS3 Kategoria:MGSVTPP Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:MGS4